


Almost Tainted

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Series: takumeme gets cummies from big dragon [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, this time corrin isnt a dragon, yknow just some casual fuckin in the middle of a conversation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin and Takumi spend some quality time together under a tree.</p>
<p>(a continuation of Dragon Heat)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Tainted

**Author's Note:**

> this took me a day to finish i mean thats actually a rare occurrence because my parents werent home when i stated writing this :3

It was about a week after Takumi and Corrin's bizarre sexual encounter. Takumi was sitting under a tree on a hill, the same tree that gave him sweet memories of before Corrin was abducted by King Garon. They used to play for hours on end, well, if Takumi had time, because even as a small child, he was busy.

He notices a familiar figure in the distance...it's coming closer.

“Corrin?”

“Oh! Takumi. I was looking all over for you.”

“Hey!” the prince shouts, waving at his brother.

Corrin sits next to Takumi, putting his hand on his. Takumi faintly blushes at this action, and looks at him, saying;

“You know, this spot gives me happy memories of when you were still a child in Hoshido. We used to go up here, sometimes with Hinoka or Sakura...we would play, pick flowers, maybe Mother or Father would tag along too.”

“Mmmmm, yeah, it's nice.” Corrin says with a smile.

“I know...” Takumi says, resting his head on Corrin's shoulder.

“So, um...about last week—”

“Gods, Corrin, don't bring _that_ up!” Takumi flinches.

“Oh...I'm sorry...”

“It's okay...I just don't want my memories of this place to be tainted.”

“I understand. I'll try to shut up about it...” Corrin says before planting a soft kiss on Takumi's cheek.

Takumi chuckles a bit, covering his growing blush with his hand.

“I love you.” Corrin whispers, moving closer to Takumi.

“Want to make another memory of this place?” Takumi says, climbing onto Corrin's lap.

“If it's what I think it is, then, sure...”

And then their lips meet, the two princes kissing each other passionately.

Corrin's hand rested on Takumi's lower back, pulling him in closer, and his free hand was grabbing the back of his head. Their tongues wriggle around in each other's mouthes, creating saliva that dribbled out of their mouthes. Takumi moans through the kiss, feeling Corrin's hand reach his thigh, running his hand over the soft fabric of the other's yukata, before slipping his hand under the garment, stoking his pale skin up and down.

Takumi moans again, wrapping his arm around his brother's mid-back as his hand moves to his inner-thigh, fingertips lightly touching the sensitive, baby-soft skin. Takumi's moans are shaky, sqirming around to try to get Corrin's fingers closer to his private areas.

This results in Corrin breaking the kiss, a string of spit being all that connected their lips.

“Do you...want me to touch you or something?” Corrin asks.

“P-please...”

“But you said—“

“Do it! I'm desparate!”

Corrin sighs, his fingers finally brushing over Takumi's cunt. The archer moans quietly at the touch, and he grasps his brother's shoulders tightly. “Mmmm...you look so cute making that face, Takumi...” he says, slipping his index and middle finger in-between his folds, and inside him knuckle-deep.

Takumi moans a bit louder, still trying to keep quiet, because his voice could echo pretty well, since the spot was surrounded by seemingly endless plain. “G-gods...”

Corrin kisses Takumi again, stifling his moans. He curls his fingers into Takumi's G-spot, which resulted in Takumi moaning loudly, this time, it was loud enough to echo silently.

“Brother...ah~” Takumi whispered breathily, hanging his head down as Corrin continued fucking him with his fingers.

“Mmmmmh...you're still so tight...” Although Corrin was right about that; Takumi was pretty tight;, he was now much more relaxed from being fucked by Corrin in his dragon form the week prior.

Takumi continues to mewl and moan, throwing his head back with his mouth open.

“Look at you...these are only my fingers...and you're enjoying yourself more than anything...”

“Mmmmnnnnh...ah, brother...p-please...ah...” Takumi keeps moaning, his body becomes tense, and a familiar heat built up in his core.

“I can feel you getting painfully close...”

After a few moments, Takumi's vaginal walls close like a vice around Corrin's two fingers, climaxing with a choked whine. He takes a few deep breaths as he comes down from the split second of pure euphoria he had experienced.

Corrin removes his fingers from Takumi. “How...how was that?”

“I loved that...I-I want more...” Takumi says, looking at Corrin with a clouded look on his face.

“Not right now.”

“Yeah...you're right...” Takumi gets up off of Corrin's lap and sits back down on the ground.

The two sit together, talking about things that pique their interests, amongst other things until sundown.

**Author's Note:**

> this one was much tamer than the last one but i swear on me mum the next one will be much kinkier ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
